general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamero Cozart (Miami)
Jamero Cozart is a character first introduced in Issue 2 of'' Do Miami: Day By Day''. He is the older cousin of Jamal. Appearance and Personality Jamero is the polar opposite of his younger cousin Jamal. He's more serious than playful, but he has his moments where he messes around. He has a slightly strict personality, and will usually confront people and call them out. When angry he usually lets his fist do the talking instead of his mouth. Jamero has a black high-top fade that he's had for most of his life, he also wears a black blazer with a white t-shirt under it, along with green eyes and a scar under his cheek which he got when he was participating in gang rumbles. Background Nothing is known about Jamero's life besides the fact that he took care of Jamal during his early adulthood and was in a gang at one point in time. Events Of Do Miami: Day By Day Volume 1: The Change He is seen attending Jamal and Tyrone's graduation, until it is shot up by Tyler and his gang. He is shot in his right shoulder and watches sorrowfully as Tyrone cries over the death of his mother. Relationships Jamal Cozart Due to Jamero being the one to raise Jamal since early adulthood, he deeply loves him, and this love is vice-versa. Jamal is also shown to deeply care for Jamero as shown when Jamero gets shot at Jamal's graduation. Although their opposite personalities they care for one another extremely. It is shown that Jamero takes what Jamal thinks into consideration, as when his girlfriend Jade wants to move in, he shows that he would want to speak with Jamal first, instead of moving her in with his wants set in mind. When Jamal is shot point blank in the head by Benjamin, Jamero breaks down in tears but he quickly rushes his little cousin's killer, only to fail and be killed by the same person. Overall Jamero threw away his life for Jamal to get vengeance, something he didn't succeed in. Jade Knight Jamero and Jade are revealed to be in a relationship, in Volume 2. They have a loving relationship as Jamero was the one to help her turn her life around, from her previous one. Although their love is deep, they seem to disagree on certain things, one specifically being Jade moving in with Jamero and Jamal. However they do not let one disagreement break them up. Tyrone Johnson Jamero and Tyrone are hardly seen interacting, but it can be assumed they have a stable relationship with each other since Tyrone is best friends with his cousin. This is evident as Jamero has no problem letting both Tyrone and Eddie into his home, in hope to find Jamal. Killed Victims *None Death Killed By *Unnamed Gang Member (Caused) *Benjamin When Jamero and Benjamin are in a fist-fight Jamero gets the upper hand, a gang member disobeys Benjamin and shoots Jamero in the hip, causing Ben to get an advantage and he begins torturing him by shooting him multiple times and sticking his finger, fist, foot, etc. in the wounds. After he is finished and Jamero is barely conscious, Ben finally puts him out of his misery and shoots him right in the head. Appearances Volume 1: The Change *Issue 2 Volume 2: Canonization *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 Trivia *Jamero is confirmed to have a bigger role in Volume 2. **One of these bigger roles is revealed for him to be in a relationship with another user's character. **Another one is becoming a prominent character for a couple of Issues to only die by the main antagonist's hand. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased